


A home he never had- but wished for desperately.

by Chloro_form



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved, parental Technoblade, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloro_form/pseuds/Chloro_form
Summary: "Oh hi do you-" the loud ringing of a bell cut her off as they both jumped. A man with dark brown curls and a beanie walked into the store, along with 2 other people. Tommy's eyes got caught on the pink hair of one of them.Is that wilbur and techno?OrTommy has been living off the streets after being kicked out by dream and runs into the rest of the sbi and getting saved by techno, the only one who recognizes himUpdates semi-irregularly
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	1. Recognizing and Running

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what I'm doing help
> 
> Anyways a kudos or comment is greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is also highly welcomed as this is my first fix and would like to improve!

Tommy didnt exactly remember the day dream kicked him out- he said something about being loud ("the neighbors are getting annoyed!") Maybe it was the streaming? ("You never interact with me outside of meal time tommy") 

It doesnt exactly matter now though. He was still 16- still roaming the streets, he was still deathly skinny and lanky, with grease filled blonde hair- far too grown out to look like he wasnt homeless. His dull blue eyes and hollowed face with sunken cheekbones facing downwards as he walked through the streets. 

He cant remember the street he was on, or where he was going. He just wished he could have grabbed wilburs address before he left. Maybe wilbur could've helped. 

He knew that Phill, Wilbur and Techno all lived together- all having moved in after Techno decided to stay after visiting. 

But he didnt know the address, his phone being long dead and him being too anxious to actually charge it somewhere, not like he wouldnt get judged for looking like a bum (though he technically was) 

His eyes darted up at the sight of a bright building, it had gotten quite dark out while Tommy had been walking it seems (how long had he been walking?) 

A bakery, the outside was a pale yellow brick, little flowers and vines growing at the base, 2 glass doors showing the inside. 

Empty. 

Tommy readjusted the backpack currently slung over his shoulders, eternally grateful he brought his phone and charger with him. 

He wondered if he had any money. 

Probably not, he thought as he shrugged. He peered through the doors once again, looking for any outlets and any staff. He saw an outlet at every booth, good for business, they were probably a sort of study cafè or something of the like. 

He walked through the doors, warm air causing a shiver to rack his body, making him straighten and then slouch back down.  
Then he realized the bell had gone off, obviously signaling a customer was there and ready to be served, good for the worker, but terrible for tommy. 

Tommy didnt want people to stare- they always did, not everyday a homeless teen comes strolling around you. 

"Oh! Welcome! I'm sorry I'll be with you in just a moment please." A feminine voice said, there was an accent (German maybe?) They sounded sweet. (And familiar ) 

However tommy did not want to be judged right now. He quietly made his way to a far table in a corner and plugged his phone in, said phone immediately lighting up with a new found charge. 

It had barely been a minute he had sat down when the lady came out, a soft smile and even softer face, framed with blonde hair, a simple ponytail at the base of her neck with 2 thick strands of hair framing her face, obviously too short to be in the ponytail, but it gave her a softer look. Her eyes didnt need to wander long as tommy stuck out like a sore thumb. 

"Oh hi do you-" the loud ringing of a bell cut her off as they both jumped. A man with dark brown curls and a beanie walked into the store, along with 2 other people. Tommy's eyes got caught on the pink hair of one of them. 

Is that wilbur and techno? 

Tommy looked at the last person, obviously shorter than the other two, with chin length blonde hair and a striped bucket hat. 

Yeah that's the sbi. He groans internally as he watches them from his corner, the lady kept looking at him as she went about talking with wilbur. Oh. Wait that's- that's niki. 

He wonders how he even forgot she owned a bakery but didnt question himself. He hardly recognizes himself so it wouldnt suprise him if he cant recognize others. 

He watched techno shift from foot to foot, as he looked around the small bakery. As his eyes locked with Tommy's. 

Fuck. 

Tommy quickly looked away, only barely noticing that techno froze, lips pressed in a thin line, eyebrows just barely tilted to show concern. 

He hopes techno wont recognize him (though he wishes the opposite) Phil was now talking with Niki and Wilbur, leaving techno free to do whatever, niki was still glancing at Tommy occasionally, and with her and technos combined glances, tommy felt fragile, small- in a bad way. 

He checks his phone percentage. 

17% 

Good enough. 

He grabs his charger out of the wall, packs it into his backpack, and quickly stands up and walks to the door. 

He watches Niki and Techno out of the corner of his eyes, Niki looked a bit sad while techno looked like he was going to ask something. 

Or storm after tommy. Both were possible. 

Both Wilbur and Phil were now aware of Tommy being there, he stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked out of the door.  
Only briefly glancing back into the bakery as the cold air hits him like a train. 

He sees them just glancing at each other. 

(Probably judging you) his mind supplied. 

Tommy just kept walking, his frayed and dirty sweatshirt barely keeping him warm. 

He heard the bell ring once again and glanced back to see techno walk out, he glaced to the left, then to the right (where tommy had walked) and then wilbur and phill walked out, looking a tad panicky. 

They're talking to techno, they were- until techno started to walk towards tommy, a bit fast, like he was in a hurry. 

Tommy just started to fast walk away, in the opposite direction, using his long legs to his advantage. 

Techno was still behind him, now Tommy could hear Phil and Wilburs shouts for Techno, shouting things like "techno what are you doing?" "Techno come back" 

He didnt listen 

Tommy broke into a jog to avoid them. He really didnt want them to realize it was tommy techno was chasing after, he didnt care much for techno realizing who he was as he probably already has. 

Tommy doubts he chases after every homeless person on the streets. 

Tommy eventually broke into a sprint as he heard the shouts get louder- meaning Techno was closer. 

Tommy turned a corner, leading into a string of alleys. He kicked at the cans and random trash as he ran. 

"Tommy?!" Techno called 

Tommy ducked behind a dumpster, thanking himself for being skinny enough to fit 

"Tommy i saw you come into this alley" Techno's tone was steady, calm almost- if Tommy couldnt pick out the tones after knowing techno for so long- he wouldnt be able to hear the tones of concern and panic underneath the calm. 

He almost stopped breathing at the words though, even with the concern under Technos voice, he still couldnt let him see himself like this. 

"Tommy- please I wanna help" Tommy could hear how it came out choked, he heard shuffling and glass bottles scrape the floor- his eyes were stinging with the need to cry 

Just from the sincerity of techno's voice. 

He hated it, hated how he was so weak- how he had to resort to hiding behind a dumpster to get away from Techno- who's his friend for God's sake. 

"Tommy, please just come out from where you're hiding, I'm not gonna bite 'ya" he joked. 

Tommy sucked in a shuddering breath as the shuffling stopped 

The alley was quiet for a couple more agonizing seconds before a shout from Phil broke it. 

"Techno" he breathlessly called "what on God's earth are you doing!?" 

"Go away Phil, you're gonna scare 'im" 

"Scare who? The homeless boy you chased after!?" he asked, still stern as what tommy supposed as the sounds of phil walking towards techno rang out in the quiet 

"Yeah Techno, why did you even chase after him?" Wilbur asked between wheezes. 

God- tommy was so scared, he shuffled his long limbs quietly more towards himself. 

"Phil, Wilbur, please go back home-" 

"Like hell techno! You just chased after a poor boy!" Phil's shouting made Tommy's breath hitch- the sound apparently loud enough to make the others go silent 

"Go home Phil" techno snarled 

Tommy hated this. Them arguing while he was so close to crying 

"C'mon wil" 

More shuffles and he heard phil and wilbur disappear. 

"Tommy, they're gone, they went home" a sigh "can you come out now?" 

Tommy's legs now ached with a need to stretch, to get out from behind a dumpster. 

With a bit of a hum and some scramble, tommy was crawling out from behind the dumpster. 

The smell was terrible too. 

Techno only stared as Tommy scrambled out, he was skinny, even before he went MIA he was skinny but now was just horrible. His cheeks looked hollow and sunken in, dark purple bags under his eyes. 

His hands looked as thin as pine needles, bony with the knuckles sticking out like they hurt. 

"H-heya big man" Tommy mumbled.


	2. Panic and water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "M' surprised you didnt recognize him Phil" techno grabbed a cup out of the kitchen connected to the living room 
> 
> "Who?" Phil turned around to look at techno 
> 
> Techno started filling his cup with ice and water 
> 
> "Well, Tommy of course"

The hollowed face, deathly thin frame and dull eyes did not suit tommy, techno decided. 

"Tommy- jesus dude how long have you been out here?" 

Tommy shrugged nervously, still sitting right beside the dumpster. Slowly shrinking in on himself due to technos stare. 

"I'unno, a while" Tommy replied, voice small and completely the opposite of what everyone would expect of tommy. 

Techno had a look of worry- well to Tommy he did- to someone who could pick apart his facial expressions- the slight tilt of his brow, slightly thinned lips, and tense shoulders. 

"Do- do you wanna come back with phil and wilbur with me?" Techno eventually asked 

Tommy laid his cheek on his knees and pursed his lips in thought 

Would he? He would have a clean bed, food, and be with his best friends. 

More like family than friends the 4 of them were. 

But. 

Wouldnt he be burdening them? His arms wrapped around his legs in thought, would he be too expensive to take care of? He remembers dream saying something like that. 

Tommy only hums in thought, techno shuffling closer but listening patiently 

Techno presses their shoulders together, and- god how tommy realizes how much he wanted for techno to be closer- He was so cold, and Techno was so warm 

He didnt realize how numb he was due to the cold, he can feel his drippy nose and tingly numb ears now that he was focusing on them 

He leans into techno, basking in the little warmth he gained in the process. 

"Can I really come with you?" He asks meekly 

" 'Course Toms" Techno replied, moving away from tommy to stand up. 

Tommy feels a whine build at the base of his throat as the warmth of techno leaves, he doesnt act on it, but he leans up against the dumpster and hauls himself onto unstable and numb legs 

His torn trousers did nothing to keep the cold out. 

Tommy went to walk towards techno, wanting the warmth back, but ended up just stumbling over his own feet- Techno caught him before he actually fell- his cheeks burned with embarrassment 

Techno, surprisingly gently, hoisted him up to his feet 

"Can you walk on your own?" He asked, monotone voice tinged with worry 

Tommy opened his mouth to speak a couple of times, not being able to get a noise around the lump in his throat, he managed a noise more akin to a high hum if anything. 

He resorted to a nod after that 

Techno was still holding onto his arms 

Tommy tended at the realization, Techno wasnt gripping onto him, he was more just resting his hands under his arms, allowing Tommy to push his weight onto them 

Tommy reeled back, taking his weight off of Technoblade 

Techno just stood up to his full height (when had he bent down to tommy?) And held out his hand, meaning for Tommy to take it 

Tommy did 

They began walking and Tommy could barely even feel his feet, he was stumbling around on every other step of his feet 

Techno rebalanced him every time. 

What should have been a mere half hour walk turned out to be much longer, partly due to the cold, and partly due to Tommy's stumbles. 

Techno didnt mind, but once Tommy's teeth began to chatter and he shook like a leaf in the wind he realized he should have given tommy something to keep warm a long time ago 

Techno let go of Tommy's hand for a mere second, barely even letting the whine tommy let out at the loss go on for long before he shrugged his arm out of his overcoat 

He had 2 coats on due to Phil being the worried father he is so one less wouldnt matter much 

He put his hand back into Tommy's and half shrugged off the other half of the coat, the cold still barely bothering him, even with the slight temperature change 

He stops walking, tommy just barely doesnt fall to the ground at the sudden stop, a low displeased noise arises from him 

Techno just lays the coat over tommy, and looking at him with sympathetic eyes for the abruptness 

Tommy is confused, but relishes in the warmth of the coat anyways, slowly putting his arms through the sleeves and ever so often looking at Technoblade for any displeasure 

Tommy only finds a worried look ever so slightly leaving the more the coat moves onto his body 

He moves quicker at that, desperate to make Technoblade happy 

To not make him mad. 

When the coat is fully on Tommy the sleeves just barely dont reach the tips of his fingers, the body of the coat swamps Tommy's thin frame 

The coat looks like it weighs more than tommy 

Techno huffs out a chuckle at the sight and quickly clasps their hands together and they begin to walk once again, tommy shaking significantly less now with the coat 

They reach the house faster now that tommy is warmer, Phil is looking through the front window 

Techno stares at Phil 

Phil stares back, and anger just barely there but his expression is swamped with anger 

Techno continues walking 

Tommy freezes when he sees Phil 

"Tommy?" Techno stops walking, realizing Tommy had stopped 

His vision is blurry, his breaths come quicker and quicker 

Techno looked at the panicking boy, his eyes were glued onto Phil 

"Is it because of phil?" Technk asked 

Tommy's head snapped up towards his, dull blue eyes filled with tears, his purple tinted lips trembled 

Tommy nodded and techno hummed in acknowledgement 

He moved on front of tommy, blocking his eyes from seeing Phil and he gently squeezed his hand. 

Techno honestly did not know what to do in this situation, he had only ever been on the receiving end of a panick attack, never once having to bring someone else from one 

He remembers phil wrapping him up in a weighted blanket, one that was custom made for techno. It has a dual sided cover, one side a velvety red fabric while the other was a fluffy white fur 

It always helped to have when he had a panick attack of his own 

He quickly pulled out his phone, still holding Tommy's hand tightly, pressure helped for techno and he hoped it would help for tommy as well 

He texted phil 

T: get away frm door 

P: excuse me? 

T: gt away from th edoor  
T: g oto your room 

He glanced back at Phil to see him slowly walk away from the door and go into the living room area 

Score 

"Tommy?" Tommy's head shot up once again 

"Hey let's go inside ok? Phil's gone right now he wont see you. Promise" Techno didnt know what to say, tommy was still breathing quickly, his tears now flowing freely after having built up for a bit 

Tommy seemed to relax ever so slightly at the words and just hummed highly in agreement 

And so they walked up to the house, Techno still holding Tommy's hands, only letting go to open the door and quickly take him up the stairs and into his own room 

Tommy had calmed down, breathing slower but still with the hiccups every now and then 

Techno sat tommy down on his bed, slightly moving the many blankets and pillows away and wrapping him up in the weighted on, velvet side facing outwards 

It looked like a cape 

Tommy wrapped himself tighter, almost trying to make himself small 

"Tommy? Can I- can i hug you?" 

Tommy nodded and quickly felt the bed dip beside him and could feel Technos arms wrap around him tight 

He shakily sighed and felt his eyes droop, he lightly jolted awake at techno shifting so that they were laying down, Techno could smell all the grime in his hair, but honestly could not care. 

_____________ 

Tommy eventually fell asleep, his arms wormed their ways into Technos sometime after he initially fell asleep 

Tommy looked peaceful 

Techno wriggled his way out of Tommy's arms and checked his phone 

1am 

Fuck. Techno still had to explain everything to Phil too, he ran a hand through his long pink hair, most of it having fallen out of the loose bun he initially had it in 

Techno began walking to the living room, taking the hair tie holding his hair up and braiding the soft pink locks as he walked down the stairs, tying off the braid as he reached the living room 

Phil was sitting in his recliner chair, his signature mug sat on the table beside him. He was scrolling what looked like twitter on his phone until he saw techno 

"You wanna te me what that was about techno?" Phil sternly said 

He wasnt exactly asking 

"M' surprised you didnt recognize him Phil" techno grabbed a cup out of the kitchen connected to the living room 

"Who?" Phil turned around to look at techno 

Techno started filling his cup with ice and water 

"Well, Tommy of course"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! Also I just finished this at 2:30am so I am very sorry if there are any mistakes or if anyone is a bit ooc!

**Author's Note:**

> Also I wrote this on a 5 hour road trip 😬👍


End file.
